Can You Tango?
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: YYH X Inuyasha.Chap.2up!It was a dangerous dance Youko Kurama and Sesshomaru did. Both teacher and student wanting to lead as there dance card was finally called. Both detesting and admiring each other as they were unable to look away.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new fan fiction for you. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha just this story. I'm writing this to beat back the jitters I'm getting from taking my Japanese test. This may or may not be a Youko Kurama x Sesshomaru story it just depends. So I hope you enjoy and I expect many reviews or I will discontinue this story immediately.

Can You Tango?

Chapter One

He was one of the first students that entered the classroom as he waited patiently for the class to begin and the teacher to finally arrive. He took a seat that was relatively in the middle before settling his school utensils in place.

The class being built so that it rose in layers up to the door behind him that was to be used for exits and entrances. The last floor was the floor that was of course supposed to be used by the teacher. That was his ground… his stage sort to speak and the students where his audience.

To past the time he thought to amuse on a specific event that made him make his final decision on choosing this class.

_"It seems that Mr. Taisho is willing to make an exception just this once and allow you into his Japan History 101 class," Mr. Saotome mused thoughtfully. "You should be lucky Mr. Minamono he has never allowed a student to come to his class after it's been filled to capacity like that," Mr. Saotome looked at him questioningly._

"_Well then I must be like you say Mr. Saotome," Kurama nodded his head thoughtfully at the head of the English department._

"_Are you sure a high school student like you are prepared for such a rigorous class? Maybe I should situate you with Ms. Izumo or even Mr. Tenji? Better to start off easy when going to a college when it your just a junior in high school," he wheedled gently trying to stroke Kurama's bruised ego._

"_No I am quite happy with the class I have taken up. Good day Mr. Saotome," Kurama said politely but clearly ending the conversation._

'All that had happened just happened just a week ago,' he thought to himself. Kurama had a feeling that this class would be special. The warnings that Mr. Saotome gave him made him more interested instead of making him more cautious. He wanted to see for himself this teacher that made such a strict looking man as Mr. Saotome squirm and beg for Kurama to change classes.

And as soon as the last student was situated their new teacher walked into the room as if one que. It was almost simultaneous as all eyes were focused quickly on him. The confident, long strides he took as he walked towards his desk while silver locks that way went pass his waist swished gently behind him. Slim fingers settled his briefcase down on the desk, releasing his hold against its handle before he popped it open gently.

It was as if he didn't even notice them as he took up a pair of glasses from his a small leather case and slipped them on. None dared not comment on his choice of entire there was a few silent whispers of appreciation.

Clothed in the traditional garb of the feudal era, their teacher Professor Sesshomaru wore a white haori with a red flower print pattern and white hakamas. His feet were sheathed in soft leather boots while a yellow and purple obi was tied snuggly around his narrow waist.

Kurama had almost expected a white dog's tail or even demon markings that marked the delicate features of his face but none was present. Though his full, pouting lips curled into a constant scowl he had not the signs that showed his demon heritage except for the silver hair that was so light it was nearly white.

Golden eyes narrowed as they looked up to gouge out his class before they turned to settle with slight disapproval on Kurama. Without a word said he made his silent approach to Kurama. His feet not making not one sound against the oaken, polish floors that were the stairs on the tier classroom.

"Name," he barked his order out and said nothing else. But in those simple words it seemed he wanted more then just his name. So that Kurama had a strong compulsion to say everything and anything about himself. About the fact that he was playing host to a fox spirit or the fact that he worked for the makia word. Anything the teacher so much desired but he didn't because that wasn't required of him.

"Shuichi Minamono," Kurama said calmly his growing admiration for the teacher present easily hidden into emerald depths. His was a face that had been schooled to show the emotions he wanted others to see tucking the rest safely for more important that seemed not yet present now.

"I tolerate nothing but the best from you Mr. Minamono," he hissed low, his golden eyes narrowed. "You must all show up on time, everyday to class or I will automatically fail you," he commanded to the entire class but his eyes were focused specifically on Kurama. "I don't believe in easy 'A's you most work hard for each and every one in my class. Do I make myself clear?" he growled out menacingly like a dog worrying over a bone.

"Good… then we can at least agree on that," he mused thoughtfully before walking down the steps.

'_What a hard ass though then again I bet it's nice and firm if someone where to_—' began Youko mischievously.

"Did you want to say anything Mr. Minamono?" Sesshomaru questioned as he took off his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose. Kurama could see the irritated look on his professor's face and quickly shook his head.

"Of course not Professor," he said in his polite, soft voice.

"Hmphf," was all Sesshomaru managed to say before he turned back to the chalkboard and began to "Turn in your books to page 413," he announced crisply as he continued to write on the board.

Kurama wanted to tell the Professor that they really should start from the beginning but as soon as he opened his mouth he closed it firmly again. 'No, no I should trust him,' he chastised himself. Slim fingers began to flip towards the required pages before he glanced over the page casually before turning his emerald green eyes back on his teacher.

"We will be working are way from modern era all the way back to the feudal. In my class you well cast away such modern technology and ideology as cell phones and tape recorders. Those were not needed in the past and they lived fine without them," he said crisply before turning to finally face the class. "So will you. You will be penalized if I see any cell phone in my sight or any tape recorder out."

He could hear the soft groans and looks of disbelief shown. A small, cold smile spread across his lips as he looked at his students. He picked up a sheathed sword from his desk and with quick dexterity and fluidness he pulled out his steel blade and pointed it at the class. The blade did not quiver in his hands as all eyes focused on it as the steady hand guided the blade across the entire classroom as if singling them all out one by one.

"You can always drop out now. It's not too late and there is still a chance that you can get most of your money back. So go! It is better to know that you will not succeed now before taking up a fool's errand," he commented casually as he took off his glasses.

Golden eyes narrowed expectantly as if daring them to go. But no one could, their attentions to wrapped up in this person before them. He commanded the class ruthlessly with an iron fist and yet they could not abandon now. Not yet at least it seemed that way for Kurama as those intense golden eyes looked at him longer then necessary before moving to another student.

'_Such a dangerous beauty_,' mused Youko in appreciation.

"I see, so you are all still here," he breathed softly as he slid the blade with a soft click, home into its sheath. "Remember this class if you must learn anything important here. _All your life is a huge battlefield. You are always in war with your family… your friends… and mostly importantly… You are at war with yourself. It depends on one tactics you use that will reveal the ultimate winner in those battles_," he said solemnly.

He then rested it with care on top of his desk before sitting gingerly on the edge of his desk. Book in hand he turned his teacher's book to the required page. "Now as I said before class, please turn to page 413," he murmured soothingly as he placed his glasses back on his nose.

'This will be quite interesting don't you think Youko?' questioned Kurama as he consoled his other half.

'_Mmm yes, very_,' Youko answered excitedly. As they both watched the teacher with hungry eyes drinking in everything the silver haired teacher did.

To be continued…

A/N: I must have at least ten reviews before I will even write another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have reviewed. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha just this story. I still stick by my principles of discontinuing this story if I do not get any reviews though then again I probably expected too much reviews for a starter story. I really do hope you enjoy and review this story because I put time and effort not to have this story ignored. Thank you and enjoy.

Can You Tango?

Chapter Two

EARLIER THAT SAME DAY

"Father what are you doing? Won't they notice the demon markings?" asked a stuffy voice. Then there was the sound of a nose being blown by the speaker before silence. Brown eyes watching and waiting for her father to speak and acknowledge her question.

Golden eyes looked at his daughter with a measuring glance before he slid his feet into the soft interior of his black shoes. "They'll think its theatre paint or makeup Rin. The eccentric doings of an overzealous professor," he waved off. He began to place on armor that seemed light but weighed more then fifteen pounds on his chest. "Fasten," he commanded and lifted up his arms to show her the fastenings.

Rin nodded numbly and with quick fingers she tied and buckled the leather latches so that it held fast to her father's chest. "Don't know why you go through so much trouble. I thought you hated being a teacher," she sighed out before sitting back down on her bed. She clutched a box of tissue in her hand before looking at him pleadingly. "Why can't you stay with me until I get rid of this cold?"

"Because Rin it would not be professional if I miss the first day of class over the whims of a human child," he answered briskly allowing his furry tail to drape around his shoulders like a boa.

"But I'm not just a human child. I'm your child even if I'm adopted," she nearly whined before looking down at her hands. "Am I such a burden?" she asked pointedly to her hands. She couldn't stop her bottom lips from trembling as she fought back tears that were starting to prick at her eyes.

"I never mention anything about adoption because once I adopted you, you were mine. Once I mark you as mine there is no way of escaping me that easily," he sighed at the last words. Then turning to face her he gripped her chin lightly and moved his thumb across a stray tear. "You're still a pup in my eyes Rin. Don't worry about growing up too fast because there is no going back once it's done," he murmured softly.

The smallest of smiles blossomed on her lips before she pressed a kiss timidly against her father's cheek. "I know, I know," she chastised herself lightly. "But it's good to hear it from you occasionally. Why don't you ever express it more often?" she questioned, frowning slightly.

"I'm not as emotional as you Rin. Something like crying or laughing or anything of that sort does not come easily to me. To me it's considered a weakness that's been embedded in me since I was a pup," he explained carefully before placing a necklace around his neck. Suddenly his demon markings disappeared and his tail went away though his silver hair shone as brightly as it did before without change. He tucked the small necklace with the crescent moon circle inside his kimono for safekeeping. "I will at least hide these signs for you though I begrudge doing so," he consented.

He looked with mild amusement at the happy smile on Rin's face before she got up to hug him. Her small body enveloped him in a somewhat unwilling hug. "I'm going to school tomorrow so I'll swallow that nasty brew that Jaken calls medicine. I want you to pick me up if you can since you insisted in me transferring to a new school," she announced before pulling away.

Just in time to because she was besought by sneeze after sneeze that drove Sesshomaru quickly away from her. Her eyes squeezed shut so tight she didn't see the flicker of first disgust then concern flicker over his face. But just as she finally calmed down and was raising her head to dab at her running nose she saw Sesshomaru exiting.

"Fine… and Faith is coming to take care of you," he relented before leaving for his classes.

PRESENT

Sesshomaru slid the blade out slowly to peer at the glistening steel as slowly his students filtered out of the class. Relief rolled over him like a tidal wave as at least getting through with the first day of class. His golden eyes stroked across the blade lovingly before he slid it back home. Then slowly he raised his eyebrow as he slid his sword into his obi. "May I help you Mr. Minamono?" questioned Sesshomaru before raising his eyes to meet his student.

He could see it... those eyes honing on him expectantly before he swallowed hard. "I... uh... wanted to say that... that..." His tongue felt so thick in his mouth. He racked his brain for what he wanted to say but surprisingly came up empty.

"Time is precious Mr. Minamono," hissed Sesshomaru dangerously low before the smallest of smiles spread across his pale lips. "I would have never figured you for someone that could be speechless. A man of few words I see. But as amusing as this is I really do have someone waiting at home for me," he sighed. His fingers combed through his hair, glad that he only had to teach one class all semester for two days a week.

"I found your teaching quite captivating is what I meant to say," Kurama delicately interrupted. "You have unusual methods but they are astoundingly effective," he elaborated as he slowly gathered up his stuff.

"Am I supposed to feel honored or something along those lines?" mused the professor before the corners of his lips twitched slightly at the corners in an amused smile. "You're the kid that Soatome tried to persuade against going to my class, aren't you?" The silver haired professor raised his eyebrow curiously once more, golden eyes intent on green.

"Y… yes I am," Kurama cleared his throat and nodded an affirmative. He felt a warm feeling stirring in his stomach at the fact that he knew something about him already.

"You should have listened to him kid. I am simply going to weed out the weak from the strong by all means. Before this semester is over more then half of my class will be gone. Hopefully with more sense and knowledge in their heads then they came in here with but I won't keep my hopes up," he sneered while a full-blown smirk crept to his lips. "Have a good day Mr. Minamono," he waved back carelessly at his student as he turned to leave.

Green eyes watched his teacher's retreating back as he disappeared through a small door in the back of the classroom. A frown creased between his eyebrows and tugged down at the corner of his lips. "I'm not a kid and I'll prove it to you," he growled at the challenge. His hand clasping his pencil so tightly that it broke in two.

He looked curiously at the remnants of the pencil and blinked in surprise before tossing the wooden shards away. Quickly he gathered up his book bag and walked out of the door mulling over his thoughts. His face was thoughtful as he tried to puzzle out his teacher on his way home.

His green eyes glancing up just in time to see that his stop was slowly pulling up in the subway station so that he gracefully stood up from his seat. Offering the seat carelessly to a schoolgirl and ignoring her blushing 'thank you' with a muttered 'your welcome' of his own, the red head made his silent exit. The metallic doors clicking behind him before the subway train was once more off.

He weaved through the thick soup of people in the subway station before he resurfaced above ground to walk home with swift steps. His fingers fishing through his pockets to pull out his keys only to have the door opened for him. A small smile settling on his lips before his mother enveloped him in a hug.

Shiori quickly ushered her son inside and closed the door silently. She made her way to the kitchen without even waiting for her son to take off his shoes. Her fingers wrapping around a ladle as she stirred some soup before she let fire her first question. "So you had a good first day at college Shuichi?" she asked her kind brown eyes giving the stew she stirred a measuring look. "You don't… you don't have to push yourself so hard you—" she quickly said as she placed her ladle down to turn to face him.

Kurama looked at his mother for a moment as he stood by the doorway of the kitchen. He had quickly settled his book bag on the couch before giving her a reassuring smile. "No, no mother. No need to worry about me. Everything went fine. I'm quite intrigued by the subject I decided to take up," he soothed as he helped take the main dish to the dining room table.

"Oh I'm so glad Shuichi. I was a bit worried you might have pushed yourself so hard. I actually got a call today by a Mr. Soatome. He seemed concerned about—" Shiori began before was cut off gently.

"It was an irrational concern. Did he think I would break down into tears at a little opposition from my professor?" he asked delicately with a frown settling on his lips. Slowly he began to settle down their utensils knowing that only two out of the four of them would be eating tonight. Seeing as his little stepbrother was sick in his room while his stepfather was working overtime tonight.

"Shuichi he is just worried about—" Shiori quickly started up before she was neatly cut off once more. The big bowl she was carrying was gently plucked from her hand and was settled on a decorated potholder.

"I know, I know mother," he sighed. He combed his fingers through his hair before he poured some green tea into each of their cups. Placing napkins on each plate he then offered to pull out his mother's chair before kissing her cheek as he plucked yet another dish from her. "Sit," he commanded.

A soft chuckle falling from his lips as obediently his mother obeyed. His legs quickly carrying him into the kitchen to make sure everything needed was on the dining room table. Then he quickly sought out his chair and allowed his mother to give him a generous helping of soup in a shallow bowl.

"You seemed too happy to be disturbed by your new class," she mused thoughtfully. Then her eyes looked up at him piercingly. "Has my little boy found someone he likes? Who is she? When did you first realize you liked her? Maybe we should invite her over one night? Definitely a night when all the family can come…" she trailed off as she ladled herself some soup.

"Mother it isn't like that at all. I just took an interest in my new class. Nothing more," he quickly pressed. Frowning at the thoughts of Youko who was insistent in placing his two cents of disagreement into his head.

"Of course you have sweetie," Shiori nodded her head and patted his cheek thoughtfully. But already her mind was whirring with many possibilities, wondering who the mystery girl could be.

And with a sigh Kurama ate his dinner quietly knowing it would be hard to deter his mother. 'It's not a she anyway…' he trailed off thoughtfully. But still he was eager for the next time he would see his teacher, which wouldn't be for two more days.

THE NEXT DAY

He didn't feel like getting up as his body woke him up early as it did everyday. He just wanted to crawl back in his bed even as he stood up and went to take a shower. Yes to crawl into bed and not come out until the next day when he'd have class with his Professor.

'_He's got you wrapped around his little finger_,' sneered Youko. '_We barely know him a day already and he has your nose so wide open you can sniff in a bowling ball.'_

Kurama frowned at his reflection in the mirror as he paused in brushing his teeth. His damp red hair falling like freshly spilled blood from his shower. Spitting out his toothpaste he gave his hair another pat with the towel before gargling his mouth out with water.

"Enough of your snide remarks Youko," Kurama said gruffly as he slid into his school clothes and buttoned up his jacket.

'Stop because they are true? Really Kurama we both want him so lets work together. Let's win him into our arms and bed, okay?' coaxed Youko silkily.

"Bed?" Kurama came up short as he made his way downstairs. Pausing to look questioning at his reflection in a picture frame.

'You know you like where I'm going with this. Just admit it to yourself and things could be a whole lot easier. We need to be irresistible to him. Be flirtatious without outright flirting and we must find someone who knows his weakness,' growled out Youko.

"I'm going to ignore you for the rest of the day before I find myself plotting with you," Kurama quickly announced before placing a wall between Youko in his sanity. Sighing at the peace and quiet of his own thoughts he nearly growled when an image of a frowning Sesshomaru came to his head. "This will be a long day indeed," he muttered to himself as he walked down the rest of the steps.

AT SCHOOL

He barely realized how fast the day flew by as he mulled over and over again about his teacher. His mind trying to remember every word that was said to him and every emotion that flickered over his otherwise expressionless face. They were so minuscule that it was hard to detect unless you were really trying.

He barely even realized that they had a new student in their class who transferred here from a nearby school. Vaguely he remembered her introducing herself as Rin to him before asking him would he please show her around. He was sure that he took the number she offered and said he would call to confirm if he could before going into lala land again.

He would have still been daydreaming as he left the school if it weren't for the insistent bleeping of the horn and the crowd that seemed to surround a cherry red mustang. A quick apology was murmured as he pushed his way through the crowd to see who or what was the distraction.

Nearly biting his tongue in surprise when he saw the guy that had been haunting his day sitting in the leather interior. Clad in a tight fitting black turtleneck with his long silver hair pulled up into a high ponytail while his bangs brushed and kissed his forehead in eyebrows. He seemed to be looking for someone in the crowd through his small, half-moon glasses.

Long, slim fingers pressed insistently at the horn of the car as he hit the horn once more for attention. A snarl ready on his pale lips before an irritated look flickered across his face as the companion riding with him in the passenger's seat leaned over his lap. "Oi Rin-chan we've come for you," called out the female leaning over Sesshomaru. Her midnight blue hair was pulled back in a low ponytail as ice blue eyes looked around for the girl.

"Coming!" piped up a voice before a soft sneeze was heard.

Kurama turned to see a girl that he vaguely remembered as the new girl push pass the crowd and run to the car. Books clutching in her hand, Rin made her way to the car and pressed her lips against first Sesshomaru's cheek then the dark cheek of the female that called for her.

"I decide to get Faith from the airport and pick you up out of the kindness of my heart and you're late. Don't expect me to pick you up again," Sesshomaru snapped as Rin slid into the back seat.

"I didn't meant to be…" trailed off Rin frowning before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please forgive me? I promise to make it up to you by cooking you dinner," she wheedled.

"Really Rin ignore Lord Fluffy-pants. He's had something shoved up his ass since we were little… well at least that's what Inuyasha said," chirped Faith as she sat up straight. She then leaned back to peck the girl's ear.

"Lord Fluffy-what? Who the hell gave you the right to call me—" grounded out Sesshomaru in irritation. His fingers clasped so tightly around the steering wheel as he glared at Faith that his knuckles were whiter then his already pale skin.

"Ah, ah, ah. You are among minors Sesshy," Faith purred seductively and leaned her head against his chest. Her ice blue eyes combing across the crowd to peer curiously at the onlookers before fastening a pair of green eyes. Eyes widening briefly in realization before a coy smile settled on her lips. She had a feeling the red head had been watching them intently.

Her fingers clutching at the front of Sesshomaru's shirt as she pulled her eyes away from the green ones to settle on golden ones. "You have so many admirer's Sesshy," she breathed in his ear. "If it wasn't for the fact that you were such a cold hearted bastard and broke up our wedding plans then I would be so jealous right now," she laughed in amusement.

'But then again I can always leave it to another to be jealous over you, for me,' she thought as wheels turned in her ear. She could feel it… eyes glaring at her as she flicked her pink tongue across the shell of Sesshomaru's ear before breathing one word into it. She knew he'd shiver despite himself as her warm breath contacted with dampened skin.

"Drive."

And as they pulled off and she pulled away from Sesshomaru she looked back to see a challenge shining the green eyed beauties eyes. A look of murder flickering across his face that sent a shiver of surprised delight up her spine.

'Let the games begin.'

To be continued…

Announcement: I have too many stories so in order to update more efficiently I'm putting half of my stories on hold. So I will only be updating thirty. In order to make sure that this story or any of my stories that you like are put on the 'In Progress' List then you must review the latest chapter. Results will be up on March 31, 2006 on my homepage on which made the cuts. So in consequence to give all my stories a fair I'm updating all of them. Whichever has the highest reviews for the last updated chapter then they will make the cut. So you understand stories with this announcement at the end of them are the latest chapter. Thank you.


End file.
